This invention generally relates to a process for the preparation of an absorbing and adsorbing agent which is noncarcinogenic and chemically inactive; and the absorbing and adsorbing agents which are produced therefrom.
Presently, commercially available absorbing and adsorbing agents are known which have crystallographic structures which are related to the structure of asbestos. As a result of this similarity to asbestos, conventional absorbing and adsorbing agents run a relatively high risk of being carcinogenic, chemically active and pathogenic.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new absorbing and adsorbing agents which are chemically inactive, noncarcinogenic and nonpathogenic.
It is another object of the present invention to prepare new absorbing and adsorbing agents in accordance with a novel process wherein it is possible to achieve energy savings relative to prior art processes for preparing absorbing and adsorbing agents.